


[Podfic] To be his

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Download Available, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Why can’t you be grateful for what you’ve got? James asks himself for the hundredth time. Robbie loves you, desires you. That should be enough.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To be his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To be his](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666334) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



> Lindenharp, I must first apologize for not getting this story to you on your birthday, like I had planned. I kept thinking the word 'birthday' and even 'There's a podfic thing I need to work on' but for some reason, my brain couldn't put two and two together. I hope your day was a great one. Here's something to keep your spirits high. :D

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20To%20Be%20His.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20To%20Be%20His.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:43
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20To%20Be%20His.m4b) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:43

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
